Cicchee Na, Naohi
by dreamingOFAngels'and'Monsters
Summary: "The first peace, which is the most important, is that which comes within the souls of people when they realize their relationship, their oneness, with the universe and all its powers, and when they realize that at the center of the universe dwells the Great Spirit, and that this center is really everywhere, it is within each of us." Black Elk - Oglala Sioux Kagome/Hoa
1. Chapter 1

I know I should not be starting another story, However I needed to because I am having a block. So this is a strange crossover Inuyasha/Shaman King with a it is a Kagome/Hoa A. romance/drama/ hurt/ comfort. I DO NOT OWN INUYASH , SHAMIN KING , OR ANY OTHER ANIME/MANGA THAT IS USED IN THIS STORY.

also it does not strictly follow the anime/manga

* * *

"What is my real name, who am I, and what am I, why do mommy and daddy hate me?" The questions left her innocent lips and hung in the air like smoke rising from a dying fire, slowly dispersing in to nothingness, becoming lost in the darkness.

" _Cicchee Na_ , _Naohi"_ was the response that filtered back. It surrounded the small child and gave her once dying fire a spark, knowing that there was someone out there in the dark void of nothing ness _,_ gave her a small ray of hope, in her otherwise dark and dismal world.

 _"_ _GET UP! YOU STUPID LITTLE MONSTER!"_ angry words echoed throughout the dark room. The sound of feet stomping down the stairs where as loud as war drums. _"WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU, HOW STUPID CAN YOU BE! A CAT LITSENS BETTER THAN YOU DO!"_

" _Click_ " was the only warning that was given before the once dark room was saturated in a bright light.

 _"_ _Mmmm"_ a painfully muffled grown came from the corner of the room. The noise belonging to a small child, chained to the floor. hair so dark it rivaled that of the night sky, so long it touched the ground and it was the only warmth that she was allowed, though it did little to shield her from the freezing bucket of water that was thrown on her. Haunting Eyes so blue they looked silver , widened as the freezing water brought her back from the world of sleep.

 _"_ _I have no idea why obaasan, wants to waist her time on the likes of you. You are not even blood. Now come here so I can clean you up"_ the demand was not loud like the first words that had echoed in to the basement, but hatred was present all the same.

Slowly, the girl removed herself from the cold floor and with fearful trepidation she stood in front of a tall man, his face in a permanent scowl, hateful eyes showed disgust as he gazed upon her bruised and dirty form. Her body trembling slightly, either from fear or from the cold she did not know, " _I am sorry master"_ was the only response that was given.

 _"_ _Today only you will be privileged to barrow a name, you will address me as_ _otou-san and my wife as okaa-san. Is that understood?"_ her master whispered in here ear as he thoroughly washed every part of her body, his large callused hands rubbing soap all over her nude trembling form, grazing her small un developed breasts as they made their way down to her innocence _._

 _"_ _Kenichi, hurry Obaasan will be arriving shortly"_ a feminine voice drifted down to the occupants of the basement. Stopping his sick game he growled in annoyance at the interruption. Pushing the fragile child down as he dowsed her with ice water once more.

Siting dazed on the floor, cold, wet, hungry, hurt. Those where feelings that filtered throughout her body, she felt dirtier than before she was allowed to bathe. Blinking back in to reality just as clothing was tossed at her. Small hands grasping the yukata as though it where a lost treasure.

"get dressed, and come up stairs" turning to leave the child to her own device, he paused and in a sinisterly quite voice, he let a promise hang in the air to remind her of her place in life. "Do not try anything foolish, I would hate to have to hurt so many people just to look for you and you don't want that do you"

Her midnight black tresses shook with the negative movement of her head as she whispered "No Otou-san, I will be good... Ano what is my name to be?"

stoping once more, the man gazed at the disheveled appearance of the child your borrowed name will be Kagome.I think it suits you, caged bird"

the soft ecoh of the door opening, let her know that he was through tormenting her for now. ~ka go me , even my name makes fun of me. No that's not my name, I don't have a name, I don't deserve a name.~ where the self tormenting thoughts that ran threw her mind.

-/-/

end of chapter one.

tell me what you think so far


	2. Chapter 2

**When reading this chapter listen to this on You Tube Enya - Echoes In Rain**

So I do not confuse any one I will post there ages here also please keep in mind there ages do not fallow the anime I have reason for it.

Hao A-6

Kagome- 5

 **When reading this chapter listen to this on You Tube Enya - Echoes In Rain**

Hao A. POV

The air was calm, a warm gentle breeze softly caressed the occupant nestled in the branches of the Sakura tree that overlooked the Matagawa River. The river flowed like a snake slithering down a pathway, quietly and peacefully, like a stream of glass. It was almost as if Mother Nature herself did not wish to disturb the scene. However all things must come to an end, the rustling of branches was the only indication that whatever was in the tree had moved.

 **" _Cicchee Na_ , _Naohi"_** a soft voice muttered to itself. Slowly burning ember orbs opened to take in the world around them, satisfied nothing had entered in to its territory. The soft swoosh of fabric made little sound as the occupant jumped down from its resting place. Long reddish brown hair fell softly around a small boy as he came in contact with the forest floor.

 _ **"Cicchee Na,** **Naohi"** _ the boy muttered once more. Brows drawn together in confusion, as he spoke to no one in particular _. **"What was that, I have never experienced something like that when I meditated before."**_

 ** _"You know Hao, if people see you talking to yourself they might think you are going crazy"_** a bemused voice said.

The boy now known as Hao glanced towards the forgotten shrine where the voice came from. " ** _Yes Monk, I suppose you are correct. How ever seeing as I am constantly hounded by annoying Ghost's such as yourself, it would not be an uncommon sight, not that I care what humans think about any way."_**

Chuckling at the child retort, the ghost truly did fined him amusing _. " **So Hao**_ ** _what has you muttering in the first place?"_**

 ** _"Well monk, you have been around for some time have you not?"_ ** glancing at the monk to gage his reaction, finding none he continued. _" **Have you ever had something intrude your meditation field?"**_

Hovering over to a forgotten statue of a warrior Priestess, the monk gazed thoughtfully up at it as if asking for guidance. _" **I have been around close to 500 years, and I can tell you that it is very possible for entities to enter each other's meditation field. Seeing as you appear unharmed, I would venture that it was not an evil presence"** _

_**"You are correct, it was not an evil presence I felt, it was on of purity surrounded in sorrow. I had never felt something so pure, it called out to me**." _

A small smile made its way to the spirts face as he digested what Hao told him _. **"I have known purity like that in my life time, it was a self-abusing and self-sacrificing purity. I am curious to know, what did you do when this purity called out to you?"**_

Turning away from the monk, making his way down to the river once more Hoa whispered strongly yet softly allowing the wind to carry his voice back up to the forgotten shrine, guarded by the spirit of the cursed monk. **_"I answered"_**

End chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

FOR THIS CHAPTER Listen to **Departure For Hope** _by_ Takenobu Mitsuyoshi

Seishin-spirit

Hao A-6

Kagome- 5

* * *

On top of a hill at the every edge of town rested the Sunset Shrine a structure whose main purpose is to enshrine one or more Shinto kami or Great Spirits. Vibrant red Torii's lined the many steps marking the transition from the profane to the sacred and at the very top under the last Torii stood what appeared to be a family awaiting for someone.

Standing quietly next to her parents, the young girl could not help the smile that was plastered on her face despite the trauma that she had just endured. Resting her small hands against the Torii, she let out a relaxed sigh, closing her eyes enjoying the fresh air, she allowed her mind to wonder ~~~ _today is a good day, I get to enjoy being outside and Obaasan Genki is coming to visit, I have a name for a little while. I need to get used to that name Ka Go Me_ ~~~~ Coming out of her thoughts as her okaa-san, rushed past her fallowed by her otou-san to great an elderly woman.

 **" _Honored Mother, we welcome you to our home"_ ** was said in unison, as both her parents bowed at the waist, in show of respect. Scarcely paying them any mind Genki walked passed them and towards the slip of a girl, that hung on to the Torii as though it kept her from falling.

Fidgeting slightly under the calculating gaze of her Obaasan, she darted her eyes around to look for anything to distract her from what she was sure would be a hateful look. Silver eyes blinked in surprise over the shoulder of her Obaasan.

Noticing that something had captivated the girl's interest, Genki glanced at where those curious eyes were looking, shocked that she was looking above her, a warm feeling spread through her. Crouching down to eye level with the mysterious child " _ **so you can see him, cant you?"** _ a silent nod of the child's head was all she got, but it was enough. " ** _We shall talk later when we are away from the prying ears of my daughter and her husband, young seishin"_**

Grabbing hold of the child's hand, noticing the way she flinched Genki turned to her daughter _. **"Well then, Yuka it has been a long time since I visited, why the last time I saw little Amy, she was just a bundle of brown hair."** _ Her hand gesturing towards kagome.

" ** _Ne Obaasan my name today is not Amy, it is Kagome"_ ** saying it with much conviction as if trying to convince some one, perhaps even herself. Looking up at the older woman and the floating man beside her, Kagome could not help but smile.

A nervous masculine laugh brought Genki's attention towards her daughter and Kenichi once more. _**"Yes Honored Mother, our daughters name is Kagome, it really has been to long if you have forgotten her name. Perhaps the sun is getting to you, why don't you let us take you inside."** _ Kenichi gestured towards the main home.

Waiving her hand in a dismissive manner, Genki once more let her gaze wonder back to the small seishen next to her. _" **Yes, you are right Kenichi, however I'm going to let Kagome, show me around I would like to get to know my grandchild"** _

Without giving him time to respond the two +1 floating man, walked to the main house.

 _~~that was unkind of o_ _tou-san, to correct Obaasan like that, how could she have known I didn't even know my name till today~~~ _ Nodding her head with slight determination, gently she squeezed Genki's hand _" **its ok Obaasan, I didn't know my name was kagome until otou-san told me this morning"**_ came her small bell like voice, saying it as though it was the most natural thing in the world. Her Aura radiated purity and innocence as she tried to comfort her Obaasan.

Genki could not respond, her heart constricted painfully for the small girl. It took all she had not to break down and cry. She was no fool, the signs of malnourish, abuse and neglect where ever present on the small child. Yet, this girl who was in obvious pain cared only about comforting her, making sure that she was ok...No this was not the child of Yuka and Kenichi that she was sure of. A Gruff voice broke her out of her inner turmoil.

" ** _You little one, amuse me, I wonder what you are, you radiate purity and strength."_**

Stopping to look at the floating man beside her Obaasan, she mulled over his words before finding her own. **" _I am not all that strong but you are not the first to say I am pure, but he said it much softer than you did. Any way here is your room Obaasan"_** gesturing to the room where she could feel traces of her Obaasan.

" ** _Yes I stayed in this room every time I visit, now then how about you and I wash up for dinner and afterword's we can visit"_** getting a silent nod as conformation, Genki went to her room.

 **" _What is your name"_ ** her small child like voice made Genki pause, curious if her Guardian spirit would answer the child's question.

Looking down at the child, he felt compelled to answer her **" _Toguro_ _ **"** _**


	4. Chapter 4

AN i hope you like it so far

Obaasan-Granmother

Seishin=spirit

 _Ryōshin=parents (as in my parents)_

Hao A-6

Kagome- 5

 _For this chapter my music inspiration was_ Spirited Away OST - Spirited Away - Inochi no Namae

* * *

Time is a flowing river. Happy to those who allow themselves to be carried unresistant with the current. They float through easy days. They live, unquestioning, in the moment. But like any river it can turn rapid and dangerous, if you try to swim against the flow, you will only be pulled under.

 ** _"Obaasan must you leave?"_ ** Her crying eyes glistened like morning frost, as small hands griped the white Yukata nervously. Smiling as an aged gentle hand rested upon her midnight tresses, in an attempt to provide comfort.

 ** _"little Seishin, i need to return to my own temple but we still have the day together, I wont be leaving until after diner. Is there any thing you wish to do today?"_** She was no dimwit, there was no doubt that once she left, The little Seishin would be mistreated. Anger coursed through her body, like a virus that was threatening to take over, every time her thoughts drifted back to the information Toguro gathered.

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

 ** _"Toguro, it is late where have you drifted off too all day?"_** Genkai questioned her Guardian Spirit.

 ** _"Humans still sicken me, there actions and selfish desires have not changed."_ ** Drifting over to the window that over looked the shrine grounds, a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips and just as quickly as it had appeared it was gone.

Calmly walking over to her Guardian, wise eyes took in the sight before her. The little Seishin Kagome, was scrubbing the grounds, her hands raw from the action and all the while a smile adorned her face. A gruff voice caused her to turn away from the modern day Cinderella.

 _ **"She has been at it all day, chopping wood, sweeping, scrubbing and many other back breaking chores. I offered to help her, she refused, telling me that she enjoyed being allowed outside. I do not understand how something as pure as that little Seishin deserves such hardship. She does not belong to our offspring. "** _ His once angry aura starting to diminish , as Genki allowed hers to mingle with his.

 ** _"Yes i realized that from the start, that child is not human, she is a Seishin, a little spirit, but how they got a hold of her and what happened to the real one, is what i would like to know"_** silvery pink eyebrows knotted together in frustrated thought.

With genteelness Genki did not know he possessed, Toguro spoke _" **I had wanted to know the same , so i asked the only beings at this shrine that would know, the spirit of The Goshinboku, Bokusenō. 5 years ago, Yuka and Kenichi had a beautiful baby girl named Amy. Tragedy struck, Amy became ill. For months Kenichi and Yuka tried to save her, but to no avail the child was dying. Desperate, they turned towards Binzuru-Sonja (((god of curing illness and good vision)) . They asked him to save her, he refused, Telling them he would not meddle in the affairs of Shinigami, but that Haniyasu-hime ((goddess of earth))) could give them a new child. Emotions clouded their heart causing them to blindly agree and so on the day Amy drew her last breath, the young Seishin breathed her first."**_

 ** _END FLASH BACK_**

* * *

Muffled words drew Genkai out of her memories. _" **I'm sorry, i must have dozed off. Did you say something Kagome?"** _

Smiling at the use of her name , _" **Yes Obaasan, i had asked if i could learn about Toguro-sama"** _

Sitting down together at the base of the Goshinboku, letting the gentle energy lull them in to a state of ease. A soft breeze drifted through the shrine, the sounds of civilization becoming lost, with each passing moment. They spoke in hushed tones, afraid that anything louder would destroy the tranquility of the moment.

 _ **"what did you want to know?"** _

Looking up at Toguro in childish wounder, as she thought over her words carefully. _" **What are you, how come my**_ ** _Ryōshin cant see you, do you love my Obaasan, Is Toguro your own name ..."_**

Interrupting the small child, before she could ask any more questions _" **slow down, one at a time. I am a**_ ** _Mochirei or a Guardian Ghost"_ ** Holding up his hand to keep her from asking what a guardian Ghost was **_"we are spirits that accompany shamans, in order to assist them in various ways, Toguro is my name and I care for her deeply"_**

Tilting her head to the side as a bewildered expression crossed her face, _" **What is a Shaman, Obaasan** " _

_" **A**_ ** _person regarded as having access to, and influence in, the world of good and evil spirits, is the simplest explanation. I am a shaman._ "** Genkai stated gesturing towards herself.

 _" **Does Toguro-sama make you happy"**_

 **" _Yes ,he is my protector, a friend, sole mate, he is the reason i am strong, i know i can win any battle as log as he is with me"_**

 _ **"Does Obaasan, make you as happy as you make her"** _

**_"no...she makes me happier, with her by my side i am able to live my life to the fullest, to have a purpose , to be wanted. Before i became her Guardian, i was an evil person feared by all, but Genki accepted me for what i was, nor did she fear me."_**

 ** _"That's It!"_** her excited voice startling, Genkai and Toguro _._

 _" **whats it, Kagome?"** _ came the gentle voice of Genkai

Twirling around in circles her hands spread out, as her laughter filled the air _" **I am going to become some ones Guardian Spirit."** _ It was a picture perfect moment, of what happiness could be.

Somewhat surprised at her declaration, he could not stop himself from asking why. _" **Why would you want to be a Spirit,and not a shaman like your obaasan?"**_

 ** _"Because then I would be wanted, I would have a name , I would be able to protect some one , I know it was probably hard to become a spirit... I will just have to work extra hard!"_**

The atmosphere changed from one of peacefulness to one of hostility as the approaching footsteps of Kenichi grew louder _"well **honored-Mother, are you all packed? after dinner I will walk you to the station if you like."** _

_"Thank you that will not be necessary"_ her tone was dismissive, as she made her way to the main home _._

Where does the time go, We barely said our first hello, When I could I asked the question, why must we now say goodbye. (((M TERESA CLAYTON)))

On top of a hill at the every edge of town rested the Sunset Shrine a structure whose main purpose is to enshrine one or more Shinto kami or Great Spirits. Vibrant red Torii's lined the many steps marking the transition from the profane to the sacred and at the very top under the last Torii if you looked closely you would see that those sacred grounds that where meant to keep evil out have let evil in.

Standing quietly next to her parents, The young girl could not help the sorrow that weighed heavy on her heart. Small trembling hands griped the Torii as though it where a life line. Senses on high alert, she allowed her mind to wonder as she could no longer see the retreating form of her Obaasan _~~~I had so much fun this week, I was so happy being outside with Obaasan, I even had a name for a little while. If that is all the happiness I will ever get, I can be ok with it.~~~~ _ A backhand to the face brought her back to reality and as she was being drug away from the outside world, a fleeting thought crossed her mind _~~~Why?~~~_

* * *

 _end chapter_


	5. Chapter 5

I keep looking for comfort from you, I sit and wonder if your love is true. You see me crying  
Inside you have to know I'm dying...

Hao A-6

Kagome- 5

Song close your eyes digital daggers

* * *

Angry orbs of ember stared unwavering up at the night sky. The once peaceful sound of the Matagawa River only served to irritate him and the soft scent of the Sakura tree on which he rested did little to calm him. It had been a week and he still could not get that voice out of his head, all he could think about was the purity that flowed so generously from the being was almost suffocating. Giving up the idea of sleep, he decided to try meditation once more.

-HAO MEDITATION-

 ** _~"why"~_**

Surprise surged through him,  
-it's that voice again- without hesitation he answered **_"what is wrong little Naohi?"_**

 **~"who are you"~**

Insecurity suspended in his subconscious, it came from the being, surprisingly no fear.  
 **-"I am Hao Asakura, the next Shaman King. Who and what are you?"-**

The aura coming from the orb of purity radiated with excitement then confusion only to settle on sorrow. **_~"so you are a Shaman like Obaasan, which means you have a guardian spirit? I don't have a name I don't know what I am... But I know, I want to become a guardian spirit"~_**

 ** _-"why don't you have a name?, you cant be a spirit unless you are dead or you are already a spirit"-_**

 ** _~~"I was never allowed to have a name, they let me borrow a name once...any way and I could be a spirit, Obaasan called me_** _ **Seishin, but if I'm not I'm sure master will kill me when he gets tiered of me"~~**_

Anger so much anger, he didn't know why he felt such disdain and empathy for one he did not know. _**-"I gave you the name Naohi, the first time we crossed energy, it is yours to keep and should you be a spirit then you belong to me because I am the one to name you.-"**_

Gratitude and happiness replaced the sorrow that had previously laced the aura. _ **~~"Do you mean it, my name is Naohi and it is mine to keep? You truly want me to be yours...no one has ever wanted me, it feels nice."~~**_

 _ **-"I am Hoa from the patch tribe, the next Shaman King, I do not say things I do not mean. You Naohi belong to me"-**_

The voice so soft it was almost to whisper, _**~~"Thank you, Hao-sama"~~**_

unimaginable pain was the last thing the Naohi emitted before it vanished from his field of meditation.

 **- END MEDITATION-**

* * *

 _ **"Naohi where did you go"**_ molten embers blinked back moister that threatened to spill. jumping down from the Sakura branch, he made way to the shrine of the forgotten priestess. Although in his opinion it looked more like an angel, what with the large stone wings covering the body allowing the face to remain hidden.

 _ **"Well, to what do I owe the visit master Hao"**_ came the annoying yet welcoming voice of the cursed monk.

 _ **"Tell me monk, why is it the other spirits that dwell in the shrine try to hide from me?"**_ His gaze did not look at the Monk but instead at the statue of the fallen angel-priestess as he so dubbed it.

nervous chuckling drew his attention to the Monk, _**"Surely, that is not the question that caused you to visit."**_

" _ **no you assume correct, I came to ask if you have ever heard of a spirit not having a name,"**_

 _ **"hmmm...well I am not sure I understand"**_

trying not to let his annoyance in having to explain himself show **_"_** _ **Well what if a spirit cant remember there name or if it was takin from them..."**_

Understanding flooded his being " _ **well that is most troubling, if a spirit forgets their name, they forget who and what they are."**_

Getting what he came for, Hao turned to leave the shrine only to be stopped by the Monk, the fleeting notion of Deja view crossed his mind.

 _ **"What would you do if you came across such a spirit**_ _**Master Hao?"**_

not sparing the monk a glance _**"Name them"**_

If Hao had looked back at the Monk he would have caught the smallest of smiles gracing the Cursed Monks face.

* * *

END CHAPTER 5

sorry for such a short chapter I wanted to update at least once a day and after this it speeds up.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n sorry for late update , this chapter was hard to do, as it was needed in order to move on the the rescue of our beloved Naohi

after this thing will run smooth as far as updates etc

song to listen to

Hao A-8

Kagome- 7

 ** _I'l reach you - delain_**

* * *

 _ **"GET UP BITCH"**_

immense pain is what pulled her from the comfort of Hao-sama. Liquid silver orbs glowered up at the aggressor that dared remove her from safety.

Slight hesitation crept in to Kenichi, shaking his head in attempt to rid himself of the unwanted emotion. Seizing her long midnight tresses whilst bringing her defiant form up to his face, taking pleasure at the expression of disgust directed at him. " _ **Bitch, I do not know why you think you can act in such a disrespectful way, just take comfort in the knowledge that I will educate you"**_ A sickening crack of a skull hitting concrete reverberated throughout the basement.

If the sticky trail the blood made as it trickled down from her abused head was not enough to make her sick, then the perverted gleam in her masters eyes was.

 _" **Why…why…."**_ Was the repetitive question the circled the occupant of the basement. Fresh tears mixed with the drying blood, her small body trembled.

" ** _Why what bitch?"_ ** once again no words of comfort, just words of contempt.

 _" **WHY CANT YOU USE MY NAME?! IT'S NAOHI!"**_ shouting at the top of her lungs, panting slightly from the effort. " ** _Hao-sama gave me a name it is Naohi, and you will call me by my name"_**

The look of pure hatred was the last thing she saw before darkness claimed her, when she awoke next, her body was covered in bruises the broken ribs made breathing difficult…that had been **2 years ago** and not much has changed since then except her visits with Hao-sama.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meditation field POV~~~~~**

 _" **ne Hao-sama you have become so strong now, I can see you in physical form"** _ a glowing white orb fluttered around a boy with long brown hair, ember colored eyes and no shirt.

Smirking at the white orb " _ **yes I have been training hard soon I'm going to obtain my spirit guardian"**_

Noticing the saddened aura coming from the small ball of light, Hao cursed himself for his callousness _" **Naohi, you know shamans can have more than one guardian, but even if I had ten…you are the only one I would want by my side when I become king"**_ a small blush stained his cheeks after his affirmation.

 _" **Really Hao, you mean it?! Oh please train me I want to become strong so I can stand by you"**_

Pleased at the forgotten use of the honorific _, " **well you need to tell me where you are"**_

 _ **"I told you before, it is a Shrine with red Torii, and my masters say it sets in the sun"** _

A low growl, resonated from his core _" **I told you don't call them that!"**_

Before she could respond, her energy started to disappear _._

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end Meditation~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

The air was thick, the animals of the night stayed hidden, even predators took shelter. All was silent, no creature dared to interfere with the young Shaman as he ran through the forest. ** _"I'm coming for you Naohi"_**

Traveling was something he was used to, scarcely stopping to rest unless it was to check in on Naohi or if he had come across a shrine. A slight sigh left his lips, annoyance was evident in the aura that surrounded him _. ~~that was the 47th Shrine, I have come across in a year and out of 47th only 20 generated spiritual residue~~~_ Coming out of his thoughts as he descended upon another shrine. _~This one is different~~_ Hao contemplated to himself as he surveyed the estate. Hiding far back in to the surrounding forest stood a large temple, unlike the others he had come across this one was simple. There was no grandeur that invited the city life to its doors, if anything the demonic aura would keep most away. a grin made its way to his face, as he ascended the many steps whilst taking time to enjoy the tranquility.

 _ **"yo kid who are you?"** _

Ember eyes stared mercilessly up at the owner of the question, taking note of the slicked back hair, green uniform and all around cocky attitude. Dismissing him as a threat, Hao continued his way to the main home. Only to be disturbed once more as an offending appendage made to stop him.

 _" **I said stop kid thi…"**_ before the man could finish his sentence Hao had disappeared, only to reappear behind him, a slight chill made its way up his spine at how fast the child moved, it reminded him of a spikey haired red eyed demon.

 _" **You are becoming a nuisance, in my attempt to find my Naohi "** was_ the malicious voice that left the child.

Before either one could start a fight, an aged voice with an edged tone called out from atop the stairs

 _" **Dimwit that is enough, have respect for my guests"** ~good I got here in time, that child is powerful, I'm not so sure the spirit detective could handle him~~ glancing at the Native American looking child, " **I am Genkai the master of this shrine, what bring you hear Shaman"** _

_Ember eyes glowed with recognition at the woman's name, as he had heard Naohi mention it. ~~~I'm close Naohi, just hang on~~~_

 ** _End chapter 6_**

Hao A-9

Kagome- 8

 _A/N THIS IS ~~~ THOUGHTS ~~~~ AND NO YU YU HAKUSHO WONT BE PLAYING A ROLE JUST THIS CHAPTER AND PERHAPS THE NEXT_


	7. Chapter 7

Hao A-9

Kagome- 8

Music **Memories Of Distant Days**

 _by_ Takenobu Mitsuyosh

* * *

 _The clinking of cups and the fragrance of Jasmin tea, was an annoyance to him, however his curiosity outweighed the need for urgency for the moment. Taking the time, Hao surveyed the surroundings_ , Simple, was the only way to describe the temple, no outlandish décor, actually there wasn't even what most would consider necessities in the room, all in all he approved.

Turning calculating ember eyes towards the old shaman, _**"you have the same name as my Naohi's, Obaasan, who is also a Shaman. Is that a coincidence or are you the one Naohi spoke of "**_ noticing the mild confusion in the old shaman, _Hao_ was debating if he should explain however before coming to a decision a loud voice interrupted the meeting.

" _ **Yo, why the hell do you keep saying Naohi, that is the old word for purity soul, what the hell does that even mean"**_

 _ ***smack***_ was the result of a book being thrown at the head of a loud mouthed boy, with slick black hair and green uniform.

" _ **Quiet dimwit this doesn't concern you."**_ Turning a sharp gaze away from the one known as dimwit, the aged eyes settled on the young shaman in front of her. _**"I think introductions are in order and explanations. The loud mouth over there is my student Yuske, I have stated earlier I am the master of this temple Genkai and this is my guardian Toguro**_ _"_ as she mentioned Toguro and apparition appeared, his power was obvious. _**"Now then who are you?"**_

" _ **I am, Hoa**_ _ **Asakura,**_ _ **I will be the next Shaman king."**_ Ignoring the incredulous look, the ghost named Toguro gave him, he allowed his furyoku to wash over them.

Eyes wide in shock, at the amount of power displayed, Yuske couldn't help but ask _**"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?"**_

Ignoring her students normal "Dimwittedness'" in favor of her mental conversation with Toguro

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~genkai/toguro telepathy ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" _ **Toguro that name**_ _ **Hao**_ _ **Asakura is familiar to me, I recall reading old scrolls about it"**_

" _ **Care to share, I would love to know where such a young boy managed to have all that furyoku"**_

" _ **If I recall the name was that of the founder of the Asakura clan, and a formidable onmyouji over 1000 years ago. The story says that as the clan grew to greatness that Hoa became a diviner for the Imperial Court.**_ _ **Hao**_ _ **was also a master of the Wu Xing pentagram, and able to control the five elements that give form to creation. However he had a dark desire to avenge his mother's death witched caused him to participate in the first Shaman fights, in the end he died."**_

" _ **That is interesting, but doesn't explain why this modern**_ _ **Hao**_ _ **has so much power?"**_

" _ **Yes well there where two scrolls the first one I told you about as I said happened over 1000 years ago and the second was dated 500 years ago. It told of a member of the infamous Patch tribe named Hao and that this**_ _ **Hao**_ _ **massacred the Seminoa tribe when they refused to accept his vision of a shaman-only world. One legend says he stole the Spirit of Fire, and the other claims the spirt of fire was created as a gift for**_ _ **Hao**_ _ **by a holy being of purity however once again**_ _ **Hao**_ _ **was killed…."**_

" _ **Could he be another reincarnation, it would explain the abnormal amount of furyoku"**_

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end Telepathic conversation~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Childish laughter filled the room as perceptive, ember eyes gazed at Genkai and Her guardian _**"you old shaman have done your homework"**_

Genkai was taken aback as was Toguro, _**"you have the ability to read minds, how did you come to poses that"**_

His smile wide at the evident fear that came from the rooms occupants _**"that is a story for a different time let's just say a friendly demon spirit gave them to me"**_

Slamming his fist down on the table, having enough of being ignored. Yuske shouted once more, in extreme agitation " _ **JUST WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ONE, WHAT WAS THAT POWER, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU AND SINCE WHEN ARE DEMONS FRIENDLY?!"**_

Brushing a lock of brown hair over his shoulder, _Hao_ indolently turned his attention to the brash human, " _ **Must you be so loud, honestly having a Shaman as a master how could you not know what furyoku is?"**_ noticing the look of confusion on his face, Hoa surmised that no this human had no idea what a Shaman was let alone what Furyoku was. Who was he to deny the opportunity of knowledge to one so feeble minded. " _ **, "**_ _ **Furyoku or Mana is**_ _ **essential to even the most basic shaman magic it is the measure of the sixth sense that an being is born with. Usually a product of willpower, Furyoku can be generated either naturally or artificially). Furyoku consistency is dependent upon the being's conviction. Every living thing plants, animals, and human beings, is given a measure of Furyoku by the Great Spirit's prior to birth to live out their lives, and upon their death, that power returns to the planet. During an organism's lifetime, their collective experiences form memories, which upon death return to the planet along with their Furyoku. These memories in turn give rise to more Furyoku, allowing the planet's spirit as a whole to grow, and the cycle of life to continue. While predetermined upon birth, Furyoku can be increased. However, like the five basic senses sight, hearing, touch, smell, taste, Furyoku is an inborn power that cannot be improved merely through physical training. The process for increasing a shaman's Furyoku usually involves a "pseudo-death" experience. Such ventures usually involve the shaman being stripped of their physical senses, leaving bare their sixth sense. Throughout the ordeal, the shaman must contend with the onslaught of negative emotion from his own being, relying only on his strength of heart to sustain them. After such an ordeal, the shaman's soul would be strengthened, if not broken to a degree that the shaman may never recover. An alternative method of increasing Furyoku is actual, physical death and near-death. Whenever a shaman is mortally wounded and subsequently revived, their Furyoku increases dramatically."**_

Yuske was silent for once, absorbing the lengthy explanation. _**"Genkai, you weren't always a shaman, at least I don't think you where…and you told this boy Hoa that you guardian was Toguro… does that mean that "negative emotion" was something I caused when I killed Toguro"**_

Sighing, at the dimwit _**"Yusuke there are many things about my life that you will never know, but nothing is or was your fault"**_

*clap clap* _**"what a touching moment between teacher and student, but you two have wasted much of my time… now then tell me what you know of my Naohi"**_ the once calm aura that surrounded Hoa was now ignited with smoldering disdain, just waiting for something to cause it to explode.

Striking a match Genkai light her pipe, taking a moment to allow the smoke to calm her nerves. _**"I do not know any one named Naohi nor do I have a grandchild with that name, I do know of a little**_ _ **Seishin posing as my grandchild that was using the name of Kagome."**_

 _That aura was steadily growing in anger_ _ **"I named her Naohi, she belongs to me. You will tell me where I can find her and all that you know of her."**_

" _ **I do not know much but I can tell you what I know. My daughter Yuka and her husband had a child named Amy over 8 years ago**_ _ **, Misfortune struck and Amy became ill**_ _._ _ **For months Kenichi and Yuka tried to save her, but to no avail the child was dying. Desperate, they turned towards Binzuru-Sonja (((god of curing illness and good vision)). They asked him to save her, he refused, Telling them he would not meddle in the affairs of Shinigami, but that Haniyasu-hime ((goddess of earth))) could give them a new child. Emotions clouded their heart causing them to blindly agree and so on the day Amy drew her last breath, the young Seishin breathed her first."**_ _Ignoring the shock Yuske was displaying in favor of the pensive gaze of the Shaman Hao_

 _" **So she is a spirit after all... tell me what more do you know"**_ _Hao was to say the least happy, Naohi was not another shaman that had been intruding his thoughts but a spirit, which is good. Noticing the grim look upon Genkai's face caused him to pay attention._

 _" **I am not sure why, but instead of being grateful and treating the Sei.. Naohi, as a gift…they abuse her in the worst ways, starved, beaten, humiliated, and going so far as to take her name away, she is slowly dying"**_ _calming at the gentle stroke of Toguro's energy against her own. Speaking calmly in attempt to smolder the raging anger coming from Hao_ _ **"tell me Hoa how do you know of her?"**_

 _How dare they hurt what was his, he would make them all suffer, every last one of them. For a long time he debated if his goal would be the same this time around, to wipe out all the humans and restore the earth to its former glory... And now he knew…they would all die._ _ **"She called out to me and I answered, she had no name and I named her"**_ _was the only response given_ _ **.**_

 _" **How can she be abused if she a ghost? Err well a spirit?"**_ _Yuske asked with confusion evident in his voice._

 _Faster than he could blink, Yuske was in the vice grip of an angry Shaman. It was like choking on smoke, he tried to claw at the hands that held him up off the ground. It hurt, worse than Keiko's slap, this kid was so strong._ _ **"Impudent human, you know nothing of this world. All creatures have feelings, spirits, ghosts, shaman, animals, demons, rocks, nature, etc. as for Spirits with physical forms it depends on what type, such as great spirits or elemental like the fire spirit."**_ _Whilst he said the last part, Hao threw Yuske to the ground, ignoring his gasps for air as he concentrated on summoning the fire spirit_

 _Just as Yuske started to get his breathing under control, the air became thick and hot. Glancing over to Hao, he stared as strange holy magic intertwined with his normal mana. Whispering to Genkai_ _ **"what is that"**_ _gesturing towards the energy around Hao._

Genkai could not help but admire the power that this boy had. " _ **This is Hao's primary over soul. He manifests the Spirit of Fire, one of the five great spirits of nature, onto the physical plane by integrating it with the oxygen in the atmosphere. Using onmyōdō magic,"**_

Standing as tall as a building in the center of the room was a massive creature, its body was like a flame, burning hot with the amount of Furyoku being provided by Hao.

" _ **Fire spirit join me once more and together we will not fail"**_ as he said that, a bright light surrounded Hao and the spirit slowly dimming until all that was left was a red flame around Hao. Walking towards Genkai, the flame dimed the closer he got. _**"You have wasted my time, tell me where she is."**_

" _ **What will you do with her"**_ Genkai was no fool she could lose in a fight against Hao, but she could not allow more harm to befall that little spirit.

The once angry ember eyes softened at the concern in the old shamans' voice _**"she will be safe with me"**_

" _ **She is at the sunset shrine at the edge of Tokyo….please bring her to my temple I can heal her"**_

And just like that he was gone in a blaze of fire.

 **End chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8

Hao A-9

Kagome- 8

Music **"Paper Doll"**

 _by_ bea miller

* * *

 ** _Hao and Spirit of fire internal conversation_**

 ** _"_** ** _~`I have not been able to reach her or call out to her in some time now. Fire spirit can you try to coax her out if I attempt Meditation once more? ~~"_**

A low grumble resonated through Hao's body as the fire spirt spoke.

 ** _"_** ** _I am very indebted to lady Naohi, I will try my best"_**

Frowning at the spirits words, it always irked him when he did not know something and why or how the spirit of fire, whom was his companion 500 years ago was indebted to his Naohi…was something he did not know.

 ** _End Hao and Spirit of fire internal conversation_**

The earth was calm, a gentle breeze fluttered through the trees. Closing his eyes, willing his body and mind to relax as he let his body go in to over soul mode with the spirit of fire.

This was something new, it felt different from the times in the past when he would over soul in order to fight, this was empowering.

 **Hao/fire spirit and Naohi meditation field**

 ** _~where are we, its dark here and cold~_ ** Hao was confused normally he would be in a field or some type of nature but this was nothingness a void.

 ** _"_** ** _Had enough yet you little bitch, how dare you steel food from Me.!"_**

Looking around, Hao hopelessly searched for the source of the male's voice. " ** _Naohi can you hear me, are you out there"_**

A feminine moan of pain fallowed by a sharp intake of air, had Hao turn to his left (or he guessed it was, it was too dark to tell) there a dim orb flickered in and out like a flame in the wind.

 ** _"_** ** _Naohi is that you? "_**

 ** _"_** ** _Hao-sama is that you?"_** a pain filled voice asked

 ** _"_** ** _Yes it's me I'm not sure why it's so dark though"_**

Her sad laughter, surprised him, she was normally a ball of happiness what is happening to her ** _. "Hao-sama, this is my world. Normally I invade your mind and I am allowed to see your world, which is full of nature and life…but you have come to my world which is full of suffering and darkness."_**

He was beyond pissed, **_"Naohi I am close to rescuing you, but I need to see what you see, I need to know what to look for"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Hao-sama if you see what I can then you will hate me, please don't make me"_**

 ** _"_** ** _I could never hate you"_**

The once forgotten voice of the angry man echoed once more **_"get up bitch we are not done playing"_**

Light started to surround Hao as he merged with the orb that was Naohi, it was strange having 2 spirits connected to him but not unpleasant. That was his last though as their eyes opened to a sadistic looking man.

 **((((((( A/N So no one is confused Hao is joined with the spirit of fire and now he has merged with Naohi but he can only see through her eyes and hear through her ears as well as communicate with her.)))))))**

 ** _End Hao/fire spirit and Naohi meditation field_**

 ** _"_** ** _Well finally awake, are we?"_** a tall middle aged man with shaggy brown hair said in a mocking tone.

It was strange, he could feel the movement of her body and the pain it was in, hao thought to himself.

Glaring boldly up at her master, Naohi refused to be weak in front of Hao-sama.

*smack* was the echo of a solid backhand to the face.

Hao was burning with rage and desire to kill the human that dare lay his filthy hands upon Naohi, he was more angry with himself at the fact that in his current state he could only watch as it happened. The only thing stopping him from returning to his own body, so that he could save her was the need to see what was happening.

 _ **~its ok Hao-sama, Mast…I mean Kenichi does this all the time, so please do not be upset~**_

 ** _"_** ** _HOW DARE YOU IGNORE ME, YOU LOW LIFE BITCH! IF YOU ARE GOING TO IGNORE ME THEN I WILL GO AFTER YOUR MOTHER SINCE SHE IS THE ONE THAT FED YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE."_** As he said that, Kenichi began to make his climb up the stairs only stopping once he heard her fearful cry, allowing a sick smile to mare his face as he listened to the girl plead for his wife's safety. As if he would ever hurt Yuka, kenichi thought to himself.

 ** _"_** ** _NO! Please, don't hurt her"_** throwing her battered body to the ground as she begged for the mercy of her human mother.

 ** _~~Naohi, he's tricking you can't you see that, get up.~_** Hao mentally told her

Ignoring Hao as she groveled at Kenichis feet. **_"please she is with your child do not hurt her"_**

A sharp gasp left her mouth as she was kicked across the room, cringing as Kenichi pulled her up by her hair.

 ** _"_** ** _if you're a good little monster I will not hurt her"_**

Holding back her tears, she knew what was going to happen, but she couldn't take the chance that he wouldn't hurt Yuka her human mother. Nodding her head in defeat **_"Hai I will be good"_**

 ** _~~NAOHI! Don't, you must fight him. ~~_** Hao was scared, a feeling he has not had in millenniums.

 ** _~~~Hao-sama please go I don't want you to be around when this happens, I'm sorry if I made you Mad.~~~_** just before she pushed his soul out, her silver eyes were drawn to the window in the basement, searching for comfort from the Goshinboku tree, that was partially visible.

 ** _~~~goodbye Hao~~~_**

With that she was alone with her own monsters of reality.

* * *

Hao's eyes opened as he returned to his own body. An evil grin reached its way up to his burning ember eyes. **_~~that tree was all I needed in order to find her, just hang on a little more Naohi.~_**

A blazing ball of fire raced through the evening sky as it raced towards the Sunset shrine, mixing with the colors of the setting sun.

((((((WARNING DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE FAINT OF HEART)))))

 ** _"_** ** _well then let's get you cleaned up_** ," the twisted voice of kenichi whispered to her.

Shuddering, as impatient hands striped her of the thin yukata she wore. Tears began to collect under her silver eyes, as she stood there bare for his pleasure. Jumping as cold water assaulted her bruised body, streams of blood flowed from the wounds.

" ** _Now then let's take a good look at you_** " grabbing her wrist in a vice like grip, yanking her small body so hard it dislocated her shoulder.

Letting out a cry of pain, only to be silenced by a look from kenichi. **_"Now then you don't need to start crying out just yet, we haven't even started"_**

Trembling as he forcefully bent her over a table. A small trickle of blood found its way from her abused lip as she continued to bit down on it, while dirty hands roamed her body, exploring every crevice. Struggling as his fingers tried to force their way into her innocence.

Letting out an annoyed growl **_"you said you would be good, you lied now you must be punished."_**

Anxiety grew in the pit of her stomach as she listed to him root around the basement, fear rolled off her in waves as she heard him approach her once more, and finally pain so great it caused her to scream so loud she was sure the dead could hear her.

The sound of flesh ripping was gruesome, as a cat whip landed harsh blows to her exposed back, the shards of glass leaving new wounds to mare her body.

27, this was the 27th strike to her broken body, she was so close to blacking out, when a loud crash followed by a hot wind brought her back to an alert state.

" ** _WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"_** Kenichi was sacred, there in standing in a crater in the basement was a 9 year old boy engulfed in flames, he looked like a demon from hell. Backing away as the boy advanced on him.

 ** _"_** ** _You are the reason I will create a human free world, you humans destroy all that is pure_**." Blood it was her blood, all he could see was red. Glancing at the small body atop the table, it was her **_"Naohi, are you alive"_**

 ** _"_** ** _H.a.o- ssama, is, is that you"_** he came for me,. Despite the pain she was happy,.

 ** _"_** ** _You want her?"_** kenichi asked as he grabbed her by the back of her neck, his large hands easily wrapped around her neck choking her slightly. Lifting her so her nude form faced the flaming boy. " ** _This monster is what you want"_**

The flames surrounding him became even greater as his fury increased. **_"Release her, now"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Take her then, demon."_** With that Kenichi tossed her in to the flames that surrounded Hao, and ran.

Gathering her nude, trodden, and bloody form in his arms, Hao removed his cloak to cover her as he cradled her to his chest.

Hazy pools of silver looked up at ember eyes of her savior. **_"You came for me, you saved me"_**

Looking down at the angel in his arms, he softly whispered **_"always"_** watching as she succumbed to the darkness, Hao allowed flames to blanket him once more, promising himself he would return to kill that bastard for harming his Naohi.

 **End chapter 8**


	9. Chapter 9

Honestly if he had to be truthful to himself, he had no desire to take her to that old shaman Genkai. _~~~she left her there knowing what was happening and did nothing~~~_

Ignoring his own disdain for the Gaki, he continued anyway, her moans of pain fueling him to go faster.

Arriving much quicker than he would have liked, he slowed his decent irritated at the fact that her student was still on the shrine grounds. Ignoring the human, in favor of focusing on the demon with blue hair that came running his way. as his grip on Naohi tightened he called forth the spirit of fire. _" **ona I have no idea what makes you think I wont set you ablaze."**_

 _ **"Please lord shaman I mean no harm to your charge. Master genkai called for me, I am a korime, I can heal her."** ~~~he is very powerful, how are his flames not hurting the child.~~~ _

_**"where is Genkai?"** ~~~I see no lies coming from the blue haired Yuki Ona and at least she is female~~~ _ staring down at the half naked girl in his arms, his eyes softened, as she snuggled into him, yes she would be his queen one day, the only person he could trust in this world was her _._

Stiffly he handed Naohi over to her, his eyes cold as the ice that she made. _" **if any harm comes to her I will send you to the pits of hell and allow the fires to consume you for eternity."** _

_H_ earing enough, yuske jumped in **.** _" **hey now, I don't care who this brat is to you, that's no way to talk to yukina"** _

Before Hao had the chance to attack Yuske for calling Naohi a Brat, Yukina blasted the spirit detective with a cold wave of ice, a hard glare in her normally docile eyes."

 _ **"Yuske! That is no way to speak about an injured child, a spirit no less"**_

Smirking at the frozen detective, Hao turned his attention to the old woman coming up the stairs. " _ **well I brought her like you asked. Heal her so we can be on our way"**_

 _~~~~It was awful, I could smell the infection on the little spirit from where I stood~~~_ carefully walking up to Yukina, what she saw made her stomach churn. Laying in the Korime's arms, was a bloody mop of midnight hair tangled and over grown, angry gashes oozing puss and fresh blood littered her starved frame. Cheeks sunken in, showed years of undernourishment, even Toguro was sick at the sight of the child.

 _ **"no"**_

His anger spiked, _~~~that Ona thinks I am asking her, I will not be told no~~~_

 **" _woman, I care not that you are the master of this shrine. That is my Naohi and you will do well to remember I am the one who rescued her, while you and your guardian left her to die."_**

 _ **"she is in no condition to travel it will takes months if not a year for her to regain her strength"**_ Her aged eyes turned sharply to the Young Shaman.

 _ **"H..a..o – ,a"**_ came the gurgled whispers of Naohi. Struggling to open her eyes, panic began to overtake her as she realized she was not in the arms of her Hao.

Screaming in pain, Yukina dropped the child to the ground as a blinding pink light erupted causing her flesh to burn away.

 _ **"Naohi.. im here calm yourself."** _ Leaning down, to calm the frightened Spirit, ~ _~~what was that power, she is able to harm others with out being tied to a shaman,~~~_

 _ **"Hao, where are we? Im so cold"**_ grabbing on to Hao's bare shoulders she whimpered as he lifted her up.

 _ **"we are at your Obaasans temple, I have brought you here so that she can heal you."**_

Pools of silver blinked in surprise, _~~~Obaasan's temple, then that means this was not a dream. I really am in the arms of Hao sama…OH NO I hurt some one~~~_

Wiggling out of his grasp, she crawled over to Yukina, _"I am sorry miss lady, you scared me… I can fix you"_

Nodding her head she held out her injured hands, wincing as that same pink light enveloped her again. This time though there was no pain. **_"you, healed me?!"_**

Every one was stunned, if she could heal Yukina surely she could heal her self.

 _ **"My little Spirit, can you heal yourself the way you did Yukina ?"**_ Genkai, had to ask she has not seen that type of power in a very long time.

Sitting on the ground, Hao's cloak sheltering her small frame, she looked so small and fragile. Her bloody locks shook as she silently said no. _**"I can only do that magic once, it takes me a long time to get more magic in me…so I save it for when, master would go to far…but I hurt miss lady, so I had to fix it."**_

~ _~~She is so pure and innocent, why would she sacrifice her own means of healing for that demon. But at the same time that is what I love about her. ~~_ ~

 _ **"you will need to become strong in order to travel with me, so we will be staying here for a while in order for you to recover."**_ Hao left no room for argument, not that he would get any for she had allowed all the pain to take her to the land of dreams. _**  
**_

_**To be continued.**_


End file.
